This invention relates to a movable plumbing fixture for use as a shower and more particularly to a combination simulated palm tree and shower device.
Outdoor showers are useful devices for numerous reasons. In particular, an outdoor shower may be used prior to or after use of a swimming pool, a hot tub, or a sauna. Another use for an outdoor shower is to cool down or clean off an individual after exercising, running, or performing yard work. Showers are also located at the beach and help an individual to remove sand from their clothing and body. However, known showers that are located at the pool or the beach are typically permanent structures which are attached by pipes to a water source or supply. Additionally, such showers are typically utilitarian in nature and generally lack any eye catching or exciting quality. Although these showers are useful, they are not aesthetically pleasing, are not movable, and are tied directly to the water supply. Further, these showers require maintenance and during cold weather need to be serviced and disconnected to prevent freezing of the pipes.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with present showers. In particular, the present invention is a combination simulated palm tree and shower device that may be easily constructed and installed at various locations. Moreover, the combination simulated palm tree and shower device of the present invention is durable and can withstand prolonged exposure to the weather if installed outside and is easy to handle and move from an outside location for storage.
In one form of the present invention, a combination simulated palm tree and shower device comprises a base, a support structure positioned within the base, the support structure having an opening, a post having a lower end and an upper end, the lower end being positioned within the opening of the support structure, a hose having a first end and a second end, the hose being inserted into the post with the first end extending out of the upper end of the post and the second end extending out of the lower end of the post and out of the base, an outer casing adapted to be placed over the post, the outer casing having an opening through which the first end of the hose is inserted, a shower head being connected to the first end of the hose, and an umbrella adapted to being inserted into the upper end of the post, the umbrella and outer casing forming the simulated palm tree.
In another form of the present invention, a combination simulated palm tree and shower device comprises a simulated palm tree structure having a hollow trunk and an umbrella simulating branches with the umbrella being positioned in the hollow trunk, a support structure for supporting the simulated palm tree structure in an upright position, a shower system for providing water to an upper portion of the simulated palm tree structure, the shower system comprising a hose which is inserted through the hollow trunk, and a water discharge device connected to an end of the hose which is positioned at the upper portion of the simulated palm tree structure.
In yet another form of the present invention, a combination simulated palm tree and shower device comprises a simulated palm tree structure having a hollow trunk and an umbrella simulating branches with the umbrella being positioned in the hollow trunk, a support structure for supporting the simulated palm tree structure in an upright position, a shower system for providing water to an upper portion of the simulated palm tree structure, the shower system comprising a hose which is inserted through the hollow trunk, a Y connector device connected to an end of the hose which is positioned at the upper portion of the simulated palm tree structure, a first water discharge device connected to one end of the Y connector device and a second water discharge device connected to another end of the Y connector device.
In light of the foregoing comments, it will be recognized that a principal object of the present invention is to provide a combination simulated palm tree and shower device which is of simple construction and design and which can be easily employed with highly reliable results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination simulated palm tree and shower device that is easy to transport, move, or store for use in both residential and commercial applications or locations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combination simulated palm tree and shower device which is capable of being manufactured using commonly available components which are relatively inexpensive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination simulated palm tree and shower device that requires little or no maintenance and is constructed using durable parts or components.